


Waiting

by mols



Series: Choices' fics [7]
Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Suddenly, everything seems unworthy.or Mal supports Yara in a difficult moment.
Relationships: Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)
Series: Choices' fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556548
Kudos: 5





	Waiting

Yara looked out through the window. She suddenly felt empty following the waiting for their trip to Undermount - it was still night, Tyril had said it wasn’t a good idea to travel at night and he was right. Yara used to be anxious about waiting while expecting the future to happen, but now she only felt sad and…weak.

She barely noticed when Mal called for her from outside her room and when he framed the door with his handsome body, she was still staring at the nothingness outside. Her gaze lost inside herself, her melancholic heart. The sky was filled with bright stars but she could only see the nothingness inside that had conquered her mind.

“Kit?” He asked, softer.

Yara hummed under her breath, in interrogation, not really paying much attention. Mal noticed and he climbed onto the bed, sitting by the border.

“Are you ok, kit?” He asked, his voice, his face talked of a tender but intense worry but she couldn’t answer, not without great effort. And that’s what depression does, it takes the energy you would otherwise have if only you didn’t waste it away being sad - and useless.

Yara whined lowly in her throat. 

She was sad, Mal could see from her eyes, the way her body barely moved. Her non-reaction to him at all. She wasn’t like that.

“Ah, kit…” Mal sighed, taking his boots off and climbing up closer to her, spooning her from behind. He made his best to take her in his arms in a comfortable position - for the both of them. “I’m here for you, ok?”

Yara gave him a curt nod but she accepted it much better than she thought she would. She closed her eyes at his touch, his warmth, the comfort of his solid body against her back and then, she slowly let her body weight fall over his.

Mal smiled weakly, wrapping her in his embrace. He knew something about that kind of unhappiness, hopelessness that overcame the mind and then the body. He thought, wisely enough, that it was gonna be fleeting but it would last like a month’s worth. Sometimes, it just hit, the realization of the difficulties of life as if nothing was really possible, that you were trapped like an animal, helpless.

Nothing seemed to help, nothing seemed enough to tip the boat back afloat.

“We are gonna be alright. We’re getting Kade back, love, I promise.”

She didn’t object, although she fleeting thought about doing so. She was just too tired to, and she really wanted those words to be true, to be set on stone like life on Earth and the gratefulness she felt for having Mal, Tyril, Imtura, Nia, Threep with her all this way up here, in this adventure, this mission for keeping the world as they knew it. To keep positive change possible.

She tried to smile, but she didn’t achieve it. Her hands squeezed Mal’s a little. Leaning backward, her lips brushed his short beard. It was a promise and a thank you. Yara leaned against Mal’s shoulder, her lips brushing the patch of exposed skin on his shoulder before she fell asleep. Finally feeling like there could be a way out of this.

**Author's Note:**

> It got more teen angsty with the rhyme than I expected but lol I hope you all enjoyed <3 Comments and kudos are more than welcome!!


End file.
